Just a little too Young
by Yunagirl07
Summary: Mokuba likes Yuugi. Yuugi doesn't know. Jou likes Kaiba and Kaiba likes Jou, but they insist on hiding it from eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**I think there should be more YuugixMokuba fan fictions; so I made this one. I was so excited while writing this, but now…I have NO idea where I'm going with this. I might not even finish this, just to warn who ever reads it.**

**So enjoy…I hope…**

"Ohh what in the world am I supposed to do? This is not-and I mean _not _good!" I look at my reflection in my bathroom mirror. If Seto ever found out about this, I would be dead. No, I think Yuugi would be dead, and _then_ Seto would kill me.

I brush my messy hair-which didn't make a difference- and rushed downstairs to meet the driver and Seto. I was already late, and didn't have time for breakfast. Because I am so smart, I am in the same high school as Seto; one grade behind him. Not that I'm bragging or anything. (1)

Alright, I guess you're wondering what's going on. Well, I like Yuugi. I figured out my feelings a few nights ago during Christmas break. Now, today we're going back to school. I didn't understand my feelings for him at first, but now I know I really do like him. I know, I know, he's a little too old for me, but I just can't help it. Every time I see him, I blush and can't seem to remember what I'm doing. (2)

* * *

"Mokuba. Would you like to answer the question?" Oh great, here I am in my own little world, and I have exactly _no _idea what the teacher was saying.

"Oh Uhm…I'm…not too sure what the answer is." Everyone gasped when I said this. I usually knew the answer to everything the teacher asked us; but then again, I was usually listening at the time.

When I looked at him, he seemed a little disappointed. I guess that's what I get for not paying attention.

Lunch came very slow today. I sat in the bathroom stalls, thinking about things. I was not expecting Yuugi and Jou to walk in.

I usually see them in the halls on my way to lunch. Yuugi will wave to me, and sometimes we'll hold a conversation in the hall with Jou.

The same thing goes for Jou; he always waves to me, giving me a heart warming smile. Usually when Seto was too busy to hang out with me, I'd go visit Jou, Honda, Yuugi, and Anzu at the arcade; sometimes Ryou and Otogi were there too.

"And did you hear him?! He thinks he's so great because he runs a big stupid ass company! God, I hate that rich fucker!"

I stood up on the toilet, taking a peek over the door. I had a feeling that I knew who he was talking about…

"Jou…I think maybe…you should talk to him."

"No, Yuugi!" I twitched at Jou's loud tone. "You don't understand! If I accidentally tell Kaiba that I like him, then there goes my pride! I'll never hear the end of it!" I heard a loud bang. Jou must have banged the wall above the sink from his anger stage.

My eyes grew wide. Jou liked Seto?!

Without warning, I felt my foot slip off the toilet, and my body collided with the door and it busted open. I guess this is what I get for not locking the door.

"Mo-Moku-ba?" I heard Yuugi stutter my name.

When I looked up, I saw both him and Jou staring at me; their eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Haha, hiya guys." I jumped up and wiped off my pants blue pants.

"How much of that did-you hear?" I look at Jou, and he was a nervous wreck.

"Oh Jou, no no no no!" I waved my hands in the air. "I won't tell…I won't tell Seto. I promise!"

"Dammit! My life is ruined!"

_Jou doesn't trust me? _

"Yuugi, I wouldn't…tell Seto what Jou said." I faced him; hoping he'd believe me. The tri-colored hair boy just nodded. He didn't believe me either.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I stared at the tiled floors.

"Mokuba?" When I looked back up to them, I could see that they looked concerned.

"I-I-I gotta…go!" I ran toward the door and banged right into something warm and hard. When I looked up, I was staring into cold blue, but still gentle concerned eyes.

"Seto!" This day was just getting worse and worse.

"What did you do to Mokuba?" I heard his cool voice ask Yuugi and Jou.

"No! They-they didn't do anything. I just slipped and hurt my head. I'm going to the nurses right now to get Advil or something like that." After that said, I fled out of there and ran out the school doors. I'm gonna get it from Seto for lying to him and leaving in the middle of school, but I'm ready.

* * *

Today was the most embarrassing day, and especially because Yuugi was there too.

I felt really bad for lying to Seto today, but I couldn't just tell him what was really wrong with Jou and _especially _Yuugi behind us.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide this from Seto any longer. Tonight was the night that I _had _to confess my feelings for Yuugi to Seto. I couldn't keep this to myself any longer. I couldn't keep this from my brother any longer either.

**1: I was told that Seto Kaiba is in grade 10 and I looked it up, but I'm putting him in grade 11 and Mokuba in grade 10.**

**2. I'm pretty sure that Mokuba's 12, but I'm not too sure. I always thought he was, if someone can tell me if that's correct, I'd highly appreciate it.**

**Yeah…I'd say that this wasn't too hott. I would highly respect criticism-as much as I don't like it- but I just…NEED criticism right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

KAIBA'S POV

I found out Mokuba wasn't in school anymore during last period. I got called down to the principal's office because of it. He asked me where Mokuba was and I said that I had no idea; we both knew that he was in school earlier. Mokuba's not gonna get away with this.

"Mokuba!" I yell as I enter through the door. He better have a good explanation. I am _not_ in a good mood because of this. "Moku-" I see him sitting on the couch; cocooned in an orange blanket while watching television.

"Seto…" He looks up at me as I sat myself down next to him on the dark blue furniture. His swollen wet eyes gave away that he's been crying. "I need to talk to you about something. I just don't want you to hate me."

I stare at him hard. "Okay. But I won't hate you Mokuba."

"I-I li-ke…someone." He looked nervous; as if I would pounce on him any second and rip his head off. Who cares if he likes someone?

"Is that why you're crying?"

He nods. "That's part of the problem….Seto-" He looks at me quietly for a second, "I-like-Yuugi."

My eyes widened and I felt steam rush out of my ears. My brother likes the shrimp?! I couldn't yell at him though. This was my brother and I had no reason to yell at him; he can't help who he likes. Wait!

"You like guys?" I asked this as if I'm used to asking this everyday to anyone. I was actually very surprised. I never noticed.

He looks down and nods.

"Okay."

I must have surprised him because he shot his head up, staring at me with this shocked look on his face. Mokuba should know by now that I'll always accept him no matter what.

I pat his head before departing. I know I should have said something more, but I didn't know what to say. I also wanted to get out of there before I snapped. I couldn't believe he liked Yuugi of all people! As much as I hated to do this…I had to help Mokuba be happy.

"Mokuba. Come downstairs." I ordered before exiting my brother's room. He followed me down the stairs when I heard him stop at the last few. He was probably shocked. I couldn't believe I did this.

"Hey Mokuba." Yuugi greeted, waving his hand with his eyes closed. Even his smile was too big for his shrimpy body.

I turn to Mokuba, "I'm going out for a while and I just don't want you being home alone."

"But Seto! The housekeepers are still here! I'll be fine," he yelled, running up to me. I could tell he was nervous.

"I thought maybe you'd like someone to play with instead of being by yourself. I'll see you later tonight, Mokuba." With that said, I quickly exited out the door before he could argue with me anymore.

MOKUBA'S POV

"So…Mokuba, what do you want to do?" I still couldn't believe Seto would do this to me. If he thought he was helping, than he wasn't.

I shrug, "I don't know." We didn't say anything after that, just stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments. I didn't know what to do with Yuugi here. He probably liked different things than I.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I decided to ask. There really was nothing better to do. Well…besides the videogames, but I know for a fact I wouldn't be able to concentrate.

Yuugi nodded, so we went to the living room and looked through the movies.

"Wanna watch Boogey Man?" (AN: I don't own the movie Boogey Man). I didn't want to spend all night looking for a movie; believe me, we seriously _would _be here all night. I have way too many movies.

"Sure."

I popped the movie into the DVD player and plopped on the opposite side of the couch of Yuugi. I wanted to be as far as possible from him. Embarrassing myself is the last thing I wanted to do.

"AHHH!" I burry my face in my hands. I don't think I _ever _remember this movie being so scary.

"Do you want to watch something a little less scary, Mokuba?" I heard my crush ask me from the other side of the couch.

"Uhh-n-nnn-no. I-I-I'm fi-ne." I was scared shitless!

"Uhm…Mokuba?" I turn to face Yuugi who called me over with his hand. I crawled over to his side, sitting right next to him. I was nervous and I swear I was sweating bullets. And the movie didn't help one bit.

After a few minutes, I felt Yuugi begin to stroke my hair. I was gonna say something, but I liked the feeling. I didn't think I'd ever be so close to him. He probably didn't even notice he was doing it anyways.

* * *

"Well…that was…something…"

"Yeah, it was." I responded, smiling.

"So Uhm…now what?"

I crawled a little away from Yuugi so I could look at him. "Uhm…" I started to blush. "Maybe we could…talk?"

Shrugging, Yuugi nodded. "Sure. What do you wanna talk about?"

I sighed. Maybe…I could be sneaky about it? "Uhm…" I looked around the room for a minute. "Don't you think it's stupid that people care about the whole age thing to date?"

"Well…it just depends how old."

"I don't know…maybe around 2, _4_ years." I looked at him from the corners of my eyes. That should have given it away, but he didn't show any sign that he noticed what I was talking about.

"Hmmm…" Yuugi seemed to be in deep thought. "Well I guess that's-fine. I guess it depends on who it is really." He looked back at me. Was this teenager _that _dense? "Do you like someone that's a little too old for you, Mokuba?"

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I looked away. "Well…I guess you could say that, but…he doesn't know. He sees me as just some little kid." I looked up when I didn't hear a reply. He was staring at me with those purple curious eyes.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it?"

"Well-well it's not that…easy to just say, 'I like you' to that person." After a moment of silence-

"Mokuba," I looked up at the sound of my name, "I'm curious- who is this person you like?"

"Oh-Uhm-you don't know him."

"Him?" He lifts an eyebrow.

"Oh Uhm…yeah…" I look away, ashamed.

"Alright then, so if I don't know him, there's no problem telling me then, right?"

"Uhm…" My voice was shaky now. "Yuugi, I'm tired. Mind if I go to bed?"

He looked a little disappointed.

_I'm sorry Yuugi. _I just wasn't ready to tell him yet. And I know he was really curious as to who I liked.

"Sure, Mokuba. Go ahead. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Aren't you gonna stay here?!" I ask a little too loud as he raised an eyebrow. He probably saw the red tint forming on my cheek. "I mean…well…I guess I don't want to be alone?"

He gives me a heartwarming smile, and I lead him up to my room. Hopefully he doesn't ask me about my secret crush anymore.

* * *

KAIBA'S POV

"Okay moneybags. Why did you ask to hang out with me tonight?"

"I didn't ask," I answered to my puppy, "I _commanded_, mutt."

The stupid mutt growls at his nickname, which just made him more like a dog.

"Anyways; help me with Mokuba. He likes your little friend and I know he can't tell him by himself, and Yuugi is stupid when it comes to things like this."

Jou's eyes widened in disbelieve, "H-Moku-likesYuu-Mokuba like-Yuugi!"

"Shut up!" I hiss. "Yes, and you need to give Yuugi clues, but don't tell him."

"Yug will find out on his own." We both knew that wasn't true. Yuugi was way too dense when it came to things like these. He never found out Anzu liked him, and when that British kid gave all those signs that he was interested, Yuugi had absolutely no clue. He thought the albino person was just being over friendly. What an idiot. Anyone could see this, but not Yuugi.

"Okay, fine fine. I'll help them out, but I'm only doing this for Mokuba, not you."

I smirk, "Fine with me, mutt"

"Grrrr…Kaiba!"

"May I take your order?" The waitress came up to us before the mutt had time to jump across the table.

After giving our orders, the waitress winked at the mutt. She quickly walked off as I shot her a death glare. Why I did this; I have _no _idea.

**I've re-read this so many times, and there's seriously something missing. I've been so exhausted lately, so this isn't my best work, but I had ideas. So of course I'm not gonna type them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. I kept changing things around and I stayed up late.**

**So enjoy.**

MOKUBA'S POV

I felt like my eyes wouldn't open. I was so exhausted from tossing and turning all night. I remember talking about random things with Yuugi and then falling asleep. When I woke up, Yuugi wasn't there, so I guess Seto had returned. Having a dreamless night is worse; not being able to sleep and having my thoughts run through my head just makes me feel weak. I had a chance to tell Yuugi-even though I wasn't ready- and I could have just accepted the way he felt about me if I would have told him my feelings.

"Mokuba, are you up?" I let my eyes roam to my closed bedroom door where Seto's voice was coming through. I could fake being sick. All I wanted to do was get some rest. But than again…I won't have anything to keep me distracted from my thoughts.

"Hai, Seto." My answer came out more like a whisper if anything.

"Alright. The cook has our breakfast set on the table. Come eat when you're dressed." I heard him depart.

After a few minutes of lying in bed, I decided to get dressed for school. I quickly threw my uniform on, bushed my hair, and washed my face, then quickly headed downstairs for breakfast; I actually wanted to eat this morning.

"So…Seto," I moved the scrambled eggs on my plate around with my fork, "where were you last night?"

He looks up with me with a cold look in his eyes that told me to drop the subject right away. I sigh, _Figures. _

I just noticed that Seto woke me up earlier than usual; probably because he wants to get to school at the time he used to before I started attending Domino High. Oh well…I guess that's fine. But…why all of sudden?

"Seto, why do I have to wait with you?" We were standing at Seto's locker and he told me to stay with him and wait. But…wait for what? Or…wait for who? I was confused; Seto doesn't have friends, I'm not saying it to be mean, I'm saying it because it's true. Seto doesn't like anyone.

"There they are!" Turning my head sideways, I saw Jou with Yuugi trailing behind him. Why were they here so early? "Okay. Kaiba, Mokuba. Yuugi and I are going to the movies after school and you two are coming."

KAIBA'S POV

His plan was for all of us to go to the movies?! That stupid filthy mutt! I don't know how this is gonna help Yuugi find out Mokuba's little crush on him…

"Excuse me, mutt? Don't try to demand me to go to the movies with you two. _I'm _the master here."

He made this little cute growl, "Kaiba…"

"You two, stop now and be nice." I hear my brother say. Yuugi was just standing next to Jou, looking very tired. "Seto…could we _please _go? I'll make it up to you?" And here comes that sad little face. He knows I can't say no to that.

"Fine." I sigh.

"Okay. So we're gonna see this awesome scary mo-"

"No we aren't mutt. Mokuba's only twelve, and he gets too scared when he watches those things."

"I think Mokuba should decide."

We all stared at Mokuba who looked a little uncomfortable now. "Uhh…guys. No, Yuugi, you pick."

"Uhm…" a smile found a way on his face, "I don't know. Let these two decide. Why don't you just come get breakfast with me in the cafeteria?" Mokuba nodded as Jou and I watched those two walk off.

They _knew _we weren't gonna be able to pick a movie by ourselves. The mutt was just too stubborn to agree with me; then again…I guess I was too stubborn to agree with him!

I glare back at my pup who is now very close to me.

"Don't worry moneybags; this plan will work out smoooothly." After the stupid blonde said that, I felt his tongue swipe across my cheek.

"MUTT!!!!" He was too far away for me to grab him. With no warning at all, a small smile made its way onto my face. That mutt is just too perfect.

MOKUBA'S POV

"Hey Mokuba!" I turned around to see Yuugi and Jou waving to me. I was on my way to the cafeteria for lunch; not that I was hungry or anything. I guess they were on their way there too.

"Hey guys." I greet the two teens as they stopped in front of me.

"No matter what your brother says, we're gonna see that scary movie." I could see in Jou's eyes that he _wanted _to piss Seto off.

"Uhm…o-AH!" I was cut off when Jou accidentally bumped into me a little too hard and I fell into Yuugi's arms. It's a good thing he caught me because I didn't feel like hitting my head on the floor.

"Oh Mokuba," I thought I heard a little giggle, "I'm so sorry. Good catch Yug." I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks as I stared up into Yuugi's purple eyes. After a moment of awkward silence Yuugi let me go and we all decided to walk to the cafeteria in silence.

JOU'S POV

"It worked like a charm." I smiled as I walked up to Kaiba's locker.

"What happened?" Stupid CEO. He didn't even _act _like he really wanted to know.

"I _accidentally_," I made quotation marks with my fingers, "bumped into your brother which caused Yuugi to catch him before he fell on to the floor."

"Dumb ass. That's the stupidest thing anyone could do." I could tell by his smirk that he was trying to piss me off; which was working.

"I don't see you doing anything! At least I take action!" People were looking at us now. I guess they thought I meant something else. I look up shyly at Kaiba as he takes his books out to put in his bag.

_What's taking Yuugi and Mokuba? _I was _very _impatient and just wanted to get to the movies. "Uhm…hey Kaiba?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we…not fight at the movies? I'd like it if we…got along?" The last sentence sounded more like a question than a statement. I don't understand how the two of us could _actually _get along. I liked fighting with him; it made me feel closer in a strange messed up way.

Before Kaiba could even answer, Yuugi and Mokuba turned up out of nowhere. "Ready to go guys?"

Kaiba and I nodded and we headed off to the theater.

We decided to see the romantic horror film, "Roses on your Grave." (AN: I don't even know if there's even a movie named this, but I just wanted to make up my own).

I could tell Mokuba was scared shitless so I thought I'd try and work with Yuugi here. "Mokuba seems pretty scared." I must have scared him while I whispered; he jumped a little.

"Oh yeah…he does." He spoke nervously. I guess he was scared too.

"Maybe…you should put your arm around him to make him feel…I don't know; safe." Yuugi looked at me; confusion clear in his big purple eyes.

When I thought he wasn't gonna do it, I noticed him reach his arm over and put it around Mokuba's shoulders. He jumped of course.

"Yu-ugi-what are you doing?"

"I don't know. Jou said you would feel maybe…a little safe."

I slammed a hand against my forehead. _Great job Yuugi! _I thought Mokuba and Yuugi were gonna look at me like I'm some baka, but it turns out the little twirp just nodded and they went back to watching the movie. I stretched my arms out, accidentally hitting Kaiba in the face.

"Mutt!" He hissed.

"Sorry moneybags, but maybe you shouldn't have such a big head." As I tried not to laugh at my statement I found myself being dragged out of the movie theater, and into the bathroom. Yuugi and Mokuba didn't even notice a thing. Yuugi really _was _dense. He _still _had no idea.

"Apologize." The rich ape demanded. What the fuck?! I'm not gonna apologize to him!

"No." A smirk appeared on my face.

"I'm not asking, mutt. I'm demanding."

"I'm sorry Kaiba-"

"Now was that so-"

"That you have a big head." That's it- I couldn't hold it in anymore. A roar of laughter escaped my lips. His face was priceless; a mix of anger and confusion. Beautiful. He really was cute when he didn't have that regular cold look.

"If I wasn't in a good mood, I'd punish you."

"Oh? How so?" A malicious grin appeared on my face. What the hell was wrong with me? Kaiba's mouth formed a big "O" shape as his eyes bulged out of their sockets. Priceless.

MOKUBA'S POV

I felt really nervous when Yuugi placed his arm around my shoulders. For a minute I thought he _wanted _to, but he was just being his nice self and making sure I don't feel too scared. I can't believe Jou told him- WAIT! Does Jou know that I like-Yuugi?! Seto told Jou, didn't he?! Oh just wait until I get my-

"Mokuba. Are you okay?" That sweet innocent voice interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Oh Uhm…yeah I'm fine." He smiled at me and I decided to talk-yell-at Seto _after _we got home.

KAIBA'S POV

I can _not _believe the fucking mutt! "Stupid mutt."

"Is that all you have to say? Geez Kaiba, you're losing it."

Before I realized what I was doing I walked over toward the blonde haired teen and quickly but also gently gave a light kiss to his lips. His eyes grew ten times their size as we departed. I smirked. I still can't believe I did that. "Now mutt, shut up. Lets get back to the movie." And with that said I exited the bathroom, not waiting for the mutt to catch up.

**Well there you have it. I was brainstorming here.**

**Okay…so here's the thing. I'm probably not gonna have the rest of 'the gang' in here. Sorry everyone. I know; just makes the story a whole lot weirder**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this is SO late, but I couldn't think of anything ideas for this…SORRY!**

**Chapter Four**It's been a few weeks since we all went to the movies, and still nothing. Yuugi is as dense as ever. It's as if the movie was just a regular friend thing…well…to him it was…

"Mokuba, you sleeping?" My brother interrupts me from my thoughts. It was still midnight and I couldn't get to sleep at all.  
I didn't answer Seto. I was too upset to speak. He walks over and sits on the edge of my bed, his head turned to face me. "Tell him Mokuba. Or he'll never know." I shook my head. It wasn't so easy.

"I'll tell him after you tell Jou-"

"What are you talking about?" This is the most wonderful thing about being Seto's brother. I knew things; whether he wanted me to know them or not. And we both knew that was the truth.

"Seto…please. Don't lie…" I wasn't in the mood.

"Fine." My eyes shot up to him.

"What?" I now sit up, my elbows resting on the mattress as I lift my head. My eyebrows narrow in confusion.

"I'll tell the mutt _after _you tell Mutou."

I sigh. My brother usually isn't this easy. "Fine Seto. But you have to keep your promise."

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" He smiles as I shake my head. It's the truth; Seto has never once broken a promise no matter how hard that promise was. "Now, get some sleep because we're leaving early in the morning."

"Wait…I have to tell him _tomorrow?!_" I wasn't expecting to do it too soon!

"It'd be better that way." Before I could argue with him anymore, he quickly exited the room and shut my door behind me. Now how was I supposed to get any sleep period when I have this on my mind?!

* * *

"Hey Kaiba, Mokuba." Yuugi greeted us cheerfully. He looked at me for a while. There was...excitment and hapiness in his eyes like usual...but today it seemed different.

"Hey Yuugi." I put on my best smile. "Hey Jou."

"Hey Mokuba, moneybags."

"Yuugi. Mutt." I heard Jou growl at his daily nickname from my brother.

"Soooo Mokuba," Yugi walked over to me, placing an arm around my shoulder, "You doing anything tonight." I swear that I heard him purr in my ear. What the hell?!

When I looked up I saw Seto and Jou grinning evilly at both Yuugi and I, and I knew _exactly _what was going on.

"You guys!"

"We didn't say anything, Mokuba." Jou spoke trying not to giggle.

"He figured it out all on his own. Yeah, it took a while, but wasn't it worth it?" My brother added. Jou smiled.

"Seto…you knew…" I whined as he placed an arm around Jou's waist. My eyes widened, "And you already told him!" Everyone started laughing when I yelled this.

"We'll see you two later," Jou spoke, and he and my brother walked off before I could get anything out of my mouth. I couldn't believe them!

"Mokuba…" I heard a whisper in my ear which made me blush. I turn to Yuugi and before I knew it my lips were against his. He tasted like peppermint; probably his toothpaste. The kiss was short, romantic and sweet. This is what I've been waiting for. Thank the gods!

**Yeah…this is messed up, but I don't care. ^_^ I finished this and I'm happy and proud of myself. I hate having unfinished work and that's why I finished this. This didn't come out like I wanted to at all. xD Sorry guys. As much as I like this pairing…I don't think I'll be making anymore stories about these two. Also, sorry for the shortness... Sorry again for this story.**


End file.
